


Happiness

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Donghae: Part II.

"Wait wait wait." Donghae scoots back, pressing back against Hyukjae on the bed.

"Ow! Donghae! You have ridiculously sharp elbows and stop trying to pancake me into wall," Hyukjae complains. Donghae ignores him, pulls Hyukjae's arm over his shoulder so that he is comfortably nestled against Hyukjae's chest.

He holds the phone up, internal camera working hard to focus on them in the dim light of Hyukjae's room. "Ready?" He asks and Hyukjae sighs.

"Just do it will you? I want to sleep."

Donghae poses with his now famous Donghae peace sign and Hyukjae follows suit. Donghae snaps the photo and Hyukjae immediately untangles himself to lie down on the bed.

Donghae uploads the photo.

_Goodnight. Sleep well ELF._

Then he looks down at Hyukjae, who couldn't have possibly fallen asleep already but by the steady way his chest is rising and falling, he must have.

"Hyuk?" He calls softly and receives no response.

Donghae grins and snaps a photo of sleeping Hyukjae.

_Goodnight ELF. Eunhyukkie's already sleeping well._

Then he sets his phone down and switches off the bedside lamp. He lies down beside Hyukjae, wrapping an arm carefully around him and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hyukjae."

 

*

 

Donghae stares. Of course when the members wheeled in that giant ribbon wrapped box, he knew something was up. And that Hyukjae wasn't around meant that the box most definitely had something to with Hyukjae. So he isn't expecting to be so surprised when Hyukjae emerges from the box. But. Hyukjae emerges, hands clasped demurely in front of him, head bowed and dressed in his famous Marilyn Monroe dress. He's not wearing the wig, he doesn't need to. His hair is blond and long-ish anyway. The members are laughing and shouting and making a fuss around him. But Donghae cannot find his words, can't even seem to draw in a breath because Hyukjae is looking at him from under his lashes. He takes one step forward and then another until he is standing in front of Hyukjae who is still trapped in the box.

"Hyukjae…" he says softly, breathlessly and Hyukjae finally lifts his head.

"Happy birthday," Hyukjae says, smiling softly and Donghae can't help it when he leans in and kisses him on his red, red lips.

Later, they're dancing in their room and they laugh when Hyukjae's dress swirl around them. Hyukjae drops his head onto Donghae's shoulder helplessly.

"The things I do for you," Hyukjae sighs, not sounding unhappy at all. Donghae runs his hands up Hyukjae's back, over the warm skin, over the silky dress to halt at Hyukjae's neck.

"You look amazing." He slowly undoes the tie that holds the dress together just as Hyukjae lifts his head. "But you'd look even better without it." And the dress falls to the ground, pooling around their feet and Hyukjae is watching him, chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath and so, so beautiful. He leans forward, hands sliding around Hyukjae's smooth, warm skin over his hips and kisses him. "The best birthday present I've ever got."

 

*

 


End file.
